Something Just A Little Different
by RogerRabbit2256
Summary: When Arri and Josh Wills move to Forks with their mother, the new first grade teacher at Forks Elementary, they start having small town syndrome. Just when they think the little town is boring, they get brought into the strange reality that lies behind the endless cloud cover.
1. Welcome to Forks

**Please leave reviews and let me know how you feel about the story! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The sky overhead was clouded, not letting even the slightest glimpse of sunlight through

Arri Wills watched the green scenery flash by through her windshield as she followed her mother's car into the new city which she would now call home.

Flicking on her windshield wipers, she grinned. She absolutely adored this kind of weather, when the skies were grey to match her eyes.

She drove passed a sign, signaling that they had reached their destination. "Welcome to Forks"

Pulling into the driveway of the small, three bedroom house, Arri parked her Jeep Rubicon, making sure the trailer hitched to the back of it wasn't sticking out into the road as her Mom and older brother got out of her mom's small car. Ann took a big exaggerated breath, "Smell that fresh air!" She exclaimed, grinning and grabbing a box from the backseat.

Arri just laughed, starting to unpack her own vehicle, her brother coming over to help. "So, little Arri, what do you think of our new home?" Josh asked her, poking her side with his elbow as he grabbed a box.

"I am in love with it already," She answered, throwing her naturally silver hair over her shoulder, playfully kicking Josh in the back of the knee as they walked inside. The house was very homey feeling, with a large kitchen area and large den, the master bedroom being down the hall.

Arri and Josh raced up the stairs, both running for the nearest bedroom to claim as their own. The silver haired girl looked around the baron room, immediately noticing the window seat and the view of the woods behind the house.

"What do you think?" Arri turned to find her mother standing in the doorway with a large grin that hadn't left her face since she had gotten news of the job opening at Forks Elementary. Ann didn't hesitate to accept the teaching position after the school's last one had died.

"It's perfect. Way better than California!" Her mother laughed at Arri's love for the dreary weather over the previous warm, sunshiney weather.

"Good. Tomorrow, you and Josh can go get registered at the high school," Ann said, coming and sitting down next to Arri on the window seat.

Arri looked taken aback, "But Mom! One does not simply just 'start' a new school on a Wednesday! Can we register Friday and start Monday? Please?!" She whined, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Please what? No fair! Your room is bigger than mine!" Josh walked in pouting, the look not fitting with his muscular appearance, his black hair falling over his blue grey eyes.

"Mom wants us to register at the school tomorrow so we can start Wednesday!" Arri explained, standing up and going over to her older brother, "I was trying to convince her to let us register Friday and start Monday." She gave Josh a pleading look, asking him to side with her, which she knew he would.

Josh looked over at his step mom, "Who would want to start school on a Wednesday?" He asked with a disgusted look. "That's what I said!" Arri grumbled.

Ann looked at her children before letting out a large sigh. "Fine, you can start Monday. But no later than that! Now go unpack the trailer before it starts raining again. I'd like my bed to be dry, if you don't mind," As she walked out, Josh and Arri high fived, both of their faces covered in Cheshire Cat grins.

The siblings went out to the covered trailer and started bringing in the mattresses and other large furniture. Josh had just pulled the Jeep to the back of the house and unhooked the trailer when the sky decided to open up and start pouring as the everything turned black from the setting sun.

Arri had pulled her hair back into a bun as she put the frame of her bed together, sliding the mattress into place and putting on her bedding when Josh stopped by and flung her car keys before going back to his own room.

The next morning, a knock came to the girl's door, causing her to roll over and groan, looking at her clock with annoyance. 7:20 in the morning...

"I'm headed to the school. Can you and Josh go to the grocery store and stock up the fridge? I left a list on the table for you! Love you!" Arri let out a groan to let her mother know that she heard her, but rolled back over. Shopping could wait until later, so she went back to sleep. It was short lived, though.

"Arri! Get your ass up! I'm starving!" Josh yelled, beating on her door, abusing his freedom to talk freely without their mom being home. The silver haired girl huffed, throwing off her blanket and pulling on some sweats, brushing through her straight hair and fixing her makeup.

She grabbed her keys, walking down stairs to find her brother sprawled on the couch, shopping list in hand. "It's about damn time Old Woman!" he said, a grin spreading across his face as he used the name other kids used to pick on her when she was little, sliding on his shoes.

Arri grumbled a 'whatever', grabbing her wallet and heading out the door to the Jeep. She had to take time every now and then and just admire it. The black Rubicon was spotless, her rims, black with a chrome star in the middle, were set into large mud-grip tires, making it a good four inches taller than a regular Jeep.

With a content sigh, she climbed into the driver's seat, Josh climbing in the other side, dressed similar to her in sweats.

"Man, I can't wait until I get my truck," he sighed, no doubt thinking back to the wreck that had left him perfectly okay, but had totaled his vehicle.

"I'm sure you'll get one soon." she laughed at her brother's sudden grumpiness, turning on her GPS to let Josh find the nearest grocery store.

Once they had bought everything on the list (plus quite a few things that weren't, thanks to Josh's love for sweet things) Arri used her mom's credit card to pay for everything, loading it all in the backseat, before heading home.

"I'm too hungry to wait, let's stop at that café and get some lunch!" Josh hurriedly pointed to the small café. At the mention of lunch, Arri looked to see that it was already 2:45 in the afternoon.

With a few curse words at how late she slept, she signaled her turn and went inside the cozy building just as it started to drizzle. A pretty older lady sat them at a booth and took their orders, looking at them a little skeptically before looking down at her watch. No doubt wondering why they weren't in school, but Josh and Arri just ignored it. They were some of the only people there, the others being two older men sitting at the bar, watching the football game.

Soon, each teen had a burger and fries sat before them, Josh taking no time in devouring it. Arri took her time eating her food, picking at her fries and taking sips of her milkshake. The bell above the door jingled and Josh and Arri both looked up as a middle aged man with dark hair and a mustache walked in dressed in a police uniform. "Hey Charlie," the waitress smiled, seating the man at a table near the siblings. "I'll get you your usual," she said in a cheery voice, writing down his order and walking away, leaving an awkward silence behind her.

Arri and Josh turned back to their, but neither spoke. Soon, though, Josh began to try and hold back chuckles at the awkwardness of it all, gaining him glares from Arri as she silently told him to shut up, but he didn't and burst out laughing. Arri couldn't help herself and laughed as well, the noise seeming to dispel the awkwardness.

The cop turned and looked at them curiously, "Shouldn't you kids, you know, be in school or something?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Arri and Josh immediately stopped laughing as Josh turned towards the man, a huge grin still on his face. "Well, sir, we just moved here and just got into town when we decided to stop and grab a bite to eat. We haven't registered yet," He explained, only stretching the truth a little.

The man nodded before standing up and walking over, extending his hand, "I'm Charlie Swan, Forks's Chief of Police. Are you the two Wills kids? Your mom is the new teacher at the elementary, right?" He asked, shaking their hands.

"Yes sir. I'm Arri, and this is my brother, Josh. She just started work today." Arri said as politely as possible. "Oh, what grade will you two be in? My daughter is a senior this year." Chief Swan asked, going and sitting back down at his table.

"We'll both be seniors this year," Josh answered. Just then, Charlie's phone rang. It must have been police business because he gave a slight wave to the two teens before throwing some money on the table and leaving.

"If we get in good with the chief, maybe you won't have to worry about getting so many speeding tickets," Josh joked, his blue grey eyes sparkling with humor. Arri kicked him under the table, but smiled to his face, "At least I still have a vehicle to get speeding tickets in." She teased.

Josh faked a hurt look, but the clanging of the door made them both look up as a group of teenagers walked in, the two girls heading over to a table while the two guys still stood at the door, ogling over something.

"I seriously do not get why guys care about cars so much," The first girl, who had long dark hair, said to the other girl, a petite girl with brown hair, not noticing the two seated at the booth. Arri and Josh both looked out to where the guys were staring to see the object of their fascination to be Arri's Jeep. Apparently small town USA wasn't used to cars like hers?

The two guys walked over to the table, a tall blonde haired boy with a baby face and a dark skinned boy with a buzz cut, talking avidly about the vehicle, both looking around for the owner, the blond one's eyes landing on the table the sibling were sitting at, the conversation ceasing. Arri sighed inwardly. Attention was never something she handled well. She met his eyes and he quickly looked away, turning to his friends, silently motioning towards the table of the new comers.

"Here comes the welcoming committee." Josh chuckled quietly as the blond boy and brown haired girl made their way over to the table. Arri gave her brother a look that said to play nice as the two walked up.

"Hi, are uh, are you guys new? Haven't seen you around here before," The blonde boy said with a kind smile. "I'm Mike Newton," He said extending his hand.

Arri gave the best smile she could as she shook his hand, "Arri," She said shortly. Josh repeated the process, "Josh Wills. Just moved here from California. Our mom is a teacher in the elementary."

"Oh, so you're the Wills. Like, everybody is talking about how cool your mom is. Oh, I'm Jessica, by the way," The brunette said, shaking their hands as well. By that time, their two friends had come over as well. "This is Angela, and this is Tyler." Jessica introduced them as well.

Arri and Josh both gave a small wave to them. "So, California. That's where I'm from," Mike said, trying to once again strike up a conversation. "How are you liking the change of weather?"

"I like this weather much better than in California," Arri answered, absentmindedly playing with her straw. Josh just chuckled, "It's different, that's for sure." He said.

Mike and Tyler then went on talking to Josh about surfing and the nearest beach, while Jessica and Angela eyed Arri's hair. "So, I really like your color. How often do you have to dye it?" Jessica asked, curiously.

Arri just gave a little cough, "Uh, I don't dye it. It's natural. It's been this color since I was about seven," She explained, watching the two girls' faces show the slightest sign of disbelief. "I know it's weird, but it's just like the pigment in my hair died. I got it from my dad." She explained further to avoid any question.

"Oh, wow. Will his hair do that too?" Angela asked, pointing to Josh. Arri just laughed, "No, he's got a different dad, so his hair will probably stay that color." Just by looking at them, Josh and Arri looked enough alike to actually be brother and sister. They had similar eye color, the only difference being that Josh's were a blue color, and they had some of the same features, but they were only step siblings, being the products of their parents previous marriages.

"Man, your Jeep is really awesome. One of the nicest cars I've ever seen in Forks," Tyler was saying to Josh, who had a bemused look on his face. "Yeah, it's very nice, but it's not mine, sadly. It's hers." He casually pointed his finger at his sister. Mike and Tyler both looked over at Arri, who gave the slightest wave, wiggling her fingers at them with a sly smile. No one ever expected the girl to have the big car.

Jessica went to say something, but Arri's phone rang. After the short conversation with her mom she stood and said goodbye to the other teens. "Well, it was good to meet you guys, but we have to go. Mom's home. See you guys at school Monday?"

The four of them nodded, saying goodbye. Arri and Josh got home, unloading all the groceries, while Ann griped at Josh for buying unnecessary things.

The two siblings spent the next couple of days enjoying not having to do anything. They even convinced their mom to go register them for school instead of them going themselves. But come Monday, neither one of them were all that eager to get up for their first day of school.


	2. Same Ole Same Ole

Arri pulled into the school parking lot, taking her backpack and slinging it at the sleeping Josh who was seated in the passenger seat, making him jolt up. "Hey, get your ass up. We're here." Josh grumbled, rubbing his eyes and running his hands through shaggy black hair, grumbling at her. He sat up and stretched, straightening our his black t-shirt. Neither or them were there to impress anybody, so they dressed simply in jeans and nice-ish shirts, complete with hooded jackets.

The silver haired girl circled the parking lot, noticing all of the stares they were getting, whether it was just because they were new, or the fact that compared to the rest of the cars in the parking lot, her's might as well have been made of gold, she didn't know. She decided to park away from the rest of the cars, getting out and making sure it was locked. "So this is Forks High School?" Josh muttered, looking at the small building before him.

Coming from California, their school had been huge compared to this, and it had been one of the smallest ones in the county. The elementary, junior high, and high school were all in the same place, connected by small breezeways. Arri was thankful that they weren't too far into the school year yet, or else she felt this would be so much worse.

"I guess so," Arri responded half heartedly, not ready to be the shiny, interesting new kid to the small school. She was more of a 'sit back and watch' kind of person. Josh was the athletic one, and you could obviously tell by his muscular figure. the one was sure to be popular immediately. "Arri!" "Yo, Josh!" the two both looked up to see the kids they had met at the café standing around a van, both of the them having already forgotten their names.

"Hey guys," Josh said with a grin, walking up and doing that special 'guy hand shake', where they slapped hands and bumped shoulders. "Hey," Arri smiled, giving the slightest wave to the two girls.

"Hey hey! So you two are the new guys! I'm Eric, your come to guy. Nice to meet you. Yo, the hair, I'm digging it." A guy with slick black hair came up and greeted them enthusiastically, shaking their hands vigorously. He put his arms around both of their shoulders, having to reach a little for Josh because he was so tall.

Josh and Arri exchanged glances, a grin trying to make it's way to the older boys face. "So I hear you guys are from sunny Californ-i-a? Cool. Look, if you eve need anything, I am always here. You don't have to worry about a thing." The guy's enthusiasm was admirable, but he was wearing on Arri's nerves just slightly. Thankfully, Jessica, _that's was her name!_ pulled her away.

"Arri! There's someone you have to meet! Come on!" She and Angela, she remembered the other girl's name to be, pulled her away towards the shiny Volvo that had just pulled up, the nicest car in the lot besides her own, Josh following behind to escape the overly enthusiastic Eric.

From the car stepped a girl with long brown hair and pretty features and a tall boy with wild red brown hair and golden eyes. His skin was pale and was model-esque looking, like he stepped straight from a magazine. His eyes met hers for a split second, the slightest hint of a smirk in his expression, but it quickly disappeared. He subtly sniffed the air, like he smelt something pleasant, but brought his attention back to the rambling Jessica. Arri looked at him quizzically, but Jessica interrupted her by introducing them.

"Okay, so Bella, Edward, these are the newest additions to the school. This is Arri and Josh Wills, from California," Jessica said, motioning to each one of them. Jessica turned back to Bella to say something and Josh leaned in and whispered to his sister, "She makes it sound like we're trophies or something," He muttered with amusement, causing Arri to grin.

The girl couldn't help but notice that tiny smirk that almost came to Edward's face as well, it disappearing as soon as she caught it. Arri frowned slightly, but remembered that she was just meeting them, so she put a small smile back on, shaking Bella's hand. Edward didn't offer, so she didn't persist. "So Arri, Josh, this is Bella Swan and Edward Cullen," Jessica continued.

"Swan? Are you the chief's daughter?" Arri asked, the name sounding familiar to her. A blush colored Bella's cheeks at the mention, but she nodded, a shy smile on her face, "Uh, yeah. I take it you've met him?" She asked, almost embarrassed.

"We met him at the café the other day. He mentioned his daughter attended, and your name sounded familiar. It's really nice to meet you, but we should really go get our schedules," Arri said, having enough with meeting new people. They all seemed very nice, but she was just ready to get the whole 'new kid at school' thing over with.

"Oh, yeah, of course. I'll show you to the office," Jessica offered happily and Arri inwardly sighed. "Jessica, I think Mike is looking for you," Edward spoke, his voice coming out almost musically. _Well isn't he just perfect? _Arri thought to herself with a silent chuckle, but she sent him a thankful smile as she and Josh walked away, Jessica going back over to her friends.

"Was it just me, or was that guy kind of...odd?" Josh asked when they were a safe distance away, making their way across the parking lot the wind starting to pick up. At the same time, Arri looked over and noticed two other cars that stood out, a shiny red sports car and a red Jeep, a group of teens that looked remarkably like Edward standing around them. Arri chuckled when she noticed the muscular dark haired one eyeing her own Jeep across the parking lot.

Josh noticed this too, "Looks like someone might be a little envious," Josh said, looking back at her with a raised eyebrow, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. Arri looked back at the rest of the group. There was a ridiculously gorgeous blonde who looked like she had stepped straight off of the runway, her arm was threaded through the buff one's arm, slightly patting his chest.

The other girl had short spikey hair and was almost pixie like with how small and lithe she was, and was waving over at Bella and Edward, only making Arri's theory of them being related more plausible. All of them were other worldly beautiful.

The last one was who really caught her attention. He was tall and lean, just muscular enough for them to be noticeable through his shirt, with tousled honey colored hair that matched his eyes. He stood next to the pixie like one, giving a small smile to the jealous boy, who just scoffed at the honey colored one. He was gorgeous in an enrapturing sort of way.

A rather large gust of wind came, blowing Arri's hair in front of her face, obscuring her view. Suddenly, all of the gorgeous people turned in the direction of Arri and Josh, but quickly, just absolutely insanely fast, were at the side of the one with honey colored hair, who's hand was now covering his nose. He had slammed back into the car like he had been hit with a brick wall, his hand tightly gripping the fender, eyes squeezed shut tightly.

Arri gasped at how quickly it had happened, but with one terrifying look from the blonde haired one, Arri turned quickly and continued behind her brother, hoping to herself that everything was okay. The look she had received had just about made her blood run cold. She quickly made her way through the doors and followed Josh into the room labeled 'Front Office'. "Excuse me, we're the Wills. We need to pick up our schedules?" Josh phrased it more as a question as he leaned against the counter, talking to the red haired lady.

"Oh! Of course! I see you finally made it from California? Your mom told us that you two had to stay behind and finish moving. She is such a dear," The lady cooed, looking through the precariously stacked piles of paper that cluttered her small desk. She looked over to Arri and smiled, "Oh, dear, I absolutely love your hair. Your mom was telling us about it, and I was so curious to see what it actually looked like," Arri just gave a small laugh, muttering an unsure 'thanks', taking the slip from lady.

Josh said his thanks, following his sister out the door. "Alright, let's see it," He said, both of them putting their schedules out to compare. "Not a single one." Josh huffed, shaking his head. He had biology first, whereas Arri had English. "Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch time then?" Josh nodded, taking out his map of the school and heading towards his first period.

Arri did the same, walking in and handing the teacher her slip of paper, which he promptly signed, pointing her to a desk in the back, _Thank goodness._ Arri sat her stuff down and sat back, watching as students filed in, all of them casting curious glances at her, but the teacher called everyone to order, leaving no time for any questions.

They were reading _A Tale of Two Cities, _a book she had already read, so while the teach read aloud to the class, Arri, as inconspicuously as possible, slipped in one of her headphones and turned on her mp3 player. The music made time go by quickly, the only halt being during PE, but before she knew it, it was already fourth period, right before lunch.

She got her teacher to sign the slip of paper and took a seat near the back, glad to not have to introduce herself. She looked up when she felt someone sit next to her, looking up to see Bella. "Mind if I sit here?" Arri grinned. "Be my guest, it's nice to see a friendly, non gawking face."

Bella smiled knowingly, "I know the feeling. That was me last year. The interesting new kid. But I didn't have the cool hair to attract attention," Bella laughed. Arri pulled on a strand of the silver mess she had for hair. "Yep, I love it to death, but sometimes it is quite the hindrance." She chuckled.

Arri spent the whole period talking to Bella, getting in trouble by the teacher for laughing every now and then. "It was hard for me when I first moved here," Bella continued, "but, it kinda grew on me, I guess," She said, with the slightest hint of a blush.

Arri gave her new friend a cheeky smile, "Would 'its' name just happen to be Edward?" She asked coolly, laughing when the red color deepened. Arri just patted her shoulder as the bell rang, standing up and grabbing her stuff. She walked with Bella to the cafeteria, where Edward joined them, standing in line.

"How is your first day going?" He asked casually after standing awkwardly for a moment. _As if he could be awkward, _she scoffed to herself, noticing, yet again, the tug at the corner of his lips that would vanish as soon as she noticed it. She looked at him suspiciously, muttering a 'just fine, thanks,' but he avoided her gaze, "I'm going to sit down," He said to Bella, sweeping his hand through her hair. She blushed and nodded, watching as he walked to a table set away from everyone else, where the other remarkably beautiful people she had seen before also sat.

"Are all of them related?" Arri asked Bella. They all had the same color eyes, pale skin, and unnatural beauty, but other than that, they looked nothing alike. "Uh, yeah. Kind of. They're all adopted. Their dad, Dr. Cullen, and his wife took them all in." Bella said, almost unsure, looking back at the table, all eyes briefly looking up at them.

They made it through the lunch line, parting ways, Bella going to sit with Edward and his family while Arri went and sat with Josh, Tyler, and Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Eric soon following. "So, little sis, how's the first day going?" Josh asked, flicking a chip at her. Arri flinched back, grabbing one of her own and throwing it back, "Just peachy. You know I just love having people stare at me like I'm an alien all day," She replied sarcastically.

"Aww," Josh over exaggeratedly pouted, "Your vehicle is the talk of the school, though! Well, for the guys anyways," Josh added, grinning. Arri swore that he would grin at anything, like the sound of his own voice amused him. "Yes, because that helps me how?" Arri asked with an arched brow, popping a grape into her mouth.

Josh just shrugged, "I was just saying." They dropped their conversation and listened in on what the others were talking about. She sat, rather bored, as she listened to them making plans to go to some beach. "So are you guys in?" Jessica was asking. "Yeah, sounds great, how 'bout it Arri?" Arri perked up at the sound of her name and looked up to Josh, who was obviously waiting on an answer. It took her moment to think back to what they had been talking about, but she finally figured out they were asking if they wanted to go to the beach that weekend. "Oh, yeah, sure. Sounds fun," She answered with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh, we need to ask Bella if she can come too! Arri, will you go and ask her?" Jessica asked, finishing some of her homework. Arri glanced towards the table Bella was sitting at. She noticed that the one with golden hair looked extremely tense. Next to him, the pixie had a distant look in her eyes, a worried look on her face. Her glance settled on Bella and Edward, Bella looking at the black haired girl curiously while Edward shot Arri a look. "Uh, you know what. I think Bella's in my next class. I'll just ask her then," Arri said, quickly averting her eyes from the table. She glanced back for just a second, seeing a look of relief pass over Edward and the small girl's face.

Jessica looked back at the table, turning back to Arri with a small grin, "The Cullen's are pretty intimidating, huh?" _No, not really, _Arri thought to herself, but explaining to everyone that she didn't want to go over there because it just didn't seem like the best idea, also didn't sound like just the best idea, so she just went along with it. "Uh-yeah, they sure are." Arri lied, giving a weak grin.

Josh looked over at the table and back at Arri with a questioning glace, "Who are the Cullen's?" Mike and Tyler sighed quietly, like they had heard the question before. Jessica leaned in close to the table, "They're all kind of weird. Before Bella, they all kept to themselves, like we weren't good enough for them or something. Okay, the blonde one, who looks like a model, that's Rosalie. She's with the buff one, Emmett. Then, of course, there's Edward. The small one is Alice, she's really weird. And then there's Jasper, the one who looks like he's in pain. He and Alice used to be a thing, or so we all thought, but apparently not anymore. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife. They're not very social though," Jessica finished.

Mike looked over at the table with a look of..._was that jealousy? _before putting his arm around Jessica. Arri gave an uninterested nod, though on the inside, she was very interested in them. They all seemed very intriguing. Josh just kind of looked at Jessica, "Uh huh, they're _so _very interesting," He said, sarcasm coating his voice, Mike, Tyler, and Eric bursting out laughing at Jessica's unsure face.

The rest of the lunch period went by in a blur with Arri paying no attention to what they were saying what so ever. Every now and then, she would steal glances over at the Cullen table, well, more like at Jasper.

When the bell finally rang, she took her time going to her next class, surprised to see that Bella actually did have the period with her. Bella sat next to her again, "Hey, Jessica was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach this weekend? Somewhere in La Push, I think it was called" She asked, setting her stuff down.

Bella sat down and by the look on her face, Arri was almost sure she was going to decline. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes! _Bella must have seen the pleading look on her face, because her face changed to a look of _Defiance? _and she agreed she would go. Arri felt a wave of relief pass over her. With Bella there she wouldn't have to withstand Jessica's rambling alone.

"Okay class, we'll be doing work out of the book today, so if you will please turn to page 546," The teacher instructed. Arri raised her hand, facing a slight dilemma. The teacher raised a questioning brow at her, "Yes, Miss Wills?"

"I, uh, don't have a book, sir." She said politely. Mr. Marks nodded his head, seeming to have forgotten about the new student. He searched behind his desk for a moment, but came back with a puzzled look. "Well, it seems we don't have any more books. Run down to Mrs. Johnson's classroom and get one from her, she should have a few extra." He instructed, scribbling a note on a slip of paper.

Arri nodded, unsure. She had not the slightest idea where this woman's room was, but she didn't want to ask, so she just walked out of the room and started down a random direction of the hallway. As she rounded the corner, she saw the strikingly beautiful blond Cullen girl, _Rosalie? I think that's her name... _

She didn't want to talk to her, but she really saw no other choice, she really didn't want to get lost. Begrudgingly, she walked up to her, "Excuse me?" Arri asked politely. The blond turned her gaze on the girl, the look not being kindest in the least. _Sheesh, you could at least talk to me before you decide to hate me._" She thought. With a bored sigh, Rosalie spoke, "Can I help you?" Her tone wasn't pleasant, but she wasn't looking at her with the same hatred as before.

"Can you tell me where Mrs. Johnson's classroom is?" Arri kept it short, not figuring Rosalie was one for dallying conversation. Rosalie pointed down the hall, "Third door on the left," Was all she said before she walked away. Arri followed her instructions and knocked timidly on the door. The older lady who was teaching stopped and looked over to the door, motioning for Arri to come inside. Arri also noticed Jasper and Emmett Cullen seated in the back of the classroom, Jasper looking strained, Emmett looking curious.

Reluctantly, Arri entered the classroom, walking to the middle of the room and handing the lady the note. Everyone was looking at her with mild curiosity, Arri's grey eyes roaming over the crowd of unfamiliar faces, looking at Jasper and Emmett last. Emmett had a defensive look on his face, leaning close to Jasper, eyes trained on her. Jasper's eyes were wide, hands gripping the table tightly. Arri immediately and most decidedly felt that it would be in everyone's best interest if she wasn't there, tensing and holding her breath, but not wanting to take her eye's off of Jasper, but managed to do so as to avoid attention.

Mrs. Johnson thankfully returned with the book in hand. The teacher hadn't even finished her statement of 'Here you go,' before Arri had taken the book from her hands and said a curt thank you, quickly leaving the room. As soon as she was out of the door, she almost ran into Alice Cullen, the other girl stepping aside just in time to avoid the collision. "I'm so sorry," Arri apologized, getting a grip on the book she had almost dropped. Alice gave her a dazzling smile, "Oh, it's okay. No bother," Arri turned away, but she could have sworn Alice looked more than a little confused. She returned to her classroom and sat down, getting the work from Bella, who noticed her unease, but Arri waved it off, assuring her that she was fine.

When the day ended, Arri met up with Josh and they made their way out to the Jeep, meeting Bella, Jessica, Mike, and Edward on the way. They all gathered together to chat, but Arri was still thrown off by the odd behavior of Jasper and Emmett, the scene replaying through her head.

Josh said her name, bringing her mind back into focus just as the scene ended in her head, just in time to see Edward go from concentrating on her to casting a worried glance in another direction. Arri subconsciously looked in the same direction, seeing his family. She narrowed her eyes at the boy. _Okay, that was just weird._


	3. Always the New Girl

It had been just a normal Sunday night at the Cullen residence, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were sitting on the couch watching whatever football game was on, Alice and Rosalie were working on a design on Alice's computer, and Esme was curled into Carlisle's side, reading a book.

Alice looked up from the computer, a distant look in her eyes. Rosalie paid her no mind, this was a frequent occurrence for Alice, and if it was important, she, or Edward, would voice it. Jasper and Edward both looked over at psychic, Jasper's notice meaning a change in Alice's mood.

"New students?" Edward voiced, obviously having seen the vision himself. Alice felt comforting waves coming from Jasper after he felt her confusion. I didn't see this until just now, Alice thought to her brother, not really sure she should voice her worries. It wasn't the prospect of the new students that bothered her, it was the fact that apparently they had been there a while, and she was only just now seeing them. Edward didn't seem too concerned about it, so Alice dropped it, but she still felt a curious sense of unease.

The next day, the Cullen's went through their daily routines of getting ready yet another day of school. It was a monotonous thing, school. They had done it so many times over already that they practically had the last three generations of issued text books memorized, yet it was completely necessary.

It was ironic, though, in all actuality. Even if the family were vegetarian, sticking the most dangerous of all predators into a throng of its natural prey was against what anything anyone would consider logical. So far, none of them had slipped up in the recent, but it was hard for them all, especially Jasper, who was the newest one to adapt to the lifestyle.

Being raised as a newborn vampire, human blood was second nature, and his control over it was not as strong as the others, being tested everyday. The rest of his family weren't sure he would ever be able to completely control himself, but he would be damned if he didn't at least try.

Edward left before the rest of them, going to pick up Bella, leaving the rest of them to ride with Emmett and Rosalie. Alice settled in the front seat of her brother's Jeep, leaving Jasper to stare out the window, mentally preparing himself to face another day around all the humans.

Alice was silently searching the future for the new students, still bothered about the night before. At first, she saw nothing. No face, no choices in her near future, but then a picture instantly solidified of them. She saw a silver haired girl and a black haired boy climbing into a Jeep not so different than the one she was in herself.

Alice pouted to herself. It was as if she could only see the kid's close future, and only once it was one hundred percent sure. "Alice?" Jasper asked from the backseat, no doubt feeling her frustration.

Emmett looked over at his adopted sister with question, but she just shook her head, a small smile playing on her small features. "Looks like you have similar tastes in vehicles with the new girl," was all she said as they pulled into the parking lot of the school, getting their usual spot next to Rosalie.

They got out and Emmett started searching for the new vehicle, not liking the way his sister had said that last part. Rosalie came over to him, looping her arm through her mate's and placing a kiss to his cheek, his am instinctively going around her waist at the same time he spotted the clean, jacked up Jeep across the lot. Jasper let out a chuckle at the wave of jealousy he felt, Alice's chime of a laugh joining his. Rosalie patted his chest comfortingly.

"Looks like someone might be a little envious," Alice looked up to see the two new kids watching Emmett humorously, her vampire ears hearing their conversation. A sudden gust of wind assaulted their senses with the smell of blood so sweet it was almost intoxicating, all of the vampires looking up to take a deep breath, momentarily forgetting about Jasper's lack of control.

Alice saw it a split second before it happened. As the smell got to Jasper, his instincts took over. Alice saw in her vision her adopted brother attacking the small human girl and she was fixing to try and stop him, but he did something remarkable.

Right before he launched himself across the lot, he cut his breathing completely, covering his face and slamming himself against Rosalie's car. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were all at his side in an instant, Alice speaking to him soothingly, Emmett gripping his arm firmly, while Rosalie waited to make sure he wouldn't escape. The potent smell lingered and the blond looked up to see the instigator of the situation looking over at them with concern, more pointedly at Jasper.

The girl caught Rosalie's look, but instead of fear, like most humans, there was a look of understanding before she walked after her brother. Rosalie let out a slight growl. She was tired of all of these humans showing up and complicating things. It was bad enough with Edward and Bella. Hell, Edward had almost killed himself because of a human. Jasper had just gotten used to being around Bella without wanting to drain her dry, and now a new nuisance shows up.

Edward appeared beside her, no doubt searching all of their minds about the situation. Jasper's grip on the car lessened, and his body slowly became just a little less rigid, though his eyes were still squeezed shut and he refused to let his lungs pump air.

"Her scent was very...potent." Emmett voice, loosening his grip on Jasper just the slightest. Jasper finally relented and took a breath through clenched teeth, letting Emmett remove his hand completely.

"Jazz? You okay?" Edward asked, searching through his thoughts, seeing only confusion at himself for how he was possible to do what he just did. When he opened his eyes, his confusion showed through the golden orbs.

Jasper glanced at Edward and Alice, his only hopes at understanding what had just happened. He was going to attack that girl. He moved to do so, but then his body recoiled, like it just couldn't do it. Alice looked to Edward, the two obviously having a mental conversation.

Edward, I saw it. Well, actually, it was like it was delayed. But he was going to attack her. It was final. Alice showed her brother the image she had seen. It had been crystal clear. Definite. Edward just shook his head. "I don't know what happened, but let's not question it. We got lucky this time, but we'll need to be careful." He looked straight at Jasper, who still wasn't completely up for speaking just yet.

The rest of the vampire's nodded in agreement, turning to go back to class. Edward clasped a hand over Jasper's shoulder, a grin on his face, "Impressive, bro. I thought she was a goner for sure," He gave a chuckle before heading to his own class.

Jasper took a seat in the back of the classroom, as far away from the rest of the class as allowed, still pretty shaken from his earlier encounter. What had stopped him? What had held him away from the intoxicating aroma of that girl's blood? It had hit him like a wrecking ball, the smell as enticing as the richest chocolate, thick and heavy and sweet. Just plain appealing in every way possible. Venom surged from his fangs at just the mere thought of it, but something had stopped it. Everyone was just as surprised as he was, he could feel it coming from them. Jasper was no clairvoyant, but he could feel that things were fixing to get much much harder.

"So how was Jasper?" Bella asked Edward as they sat down in their first period class. She had watched the spectacle unfold, and it had terrified her. She could tell it bothered Edward as well. Edward had told her how strong the girl's scent was. Like Bella, her blood was sweet, but it was more potent than Bella's was, easier to smell from a distance. It was a very bad trait to have when you had just moved to a town full of vampires.

"He's...confused. Just like everybody else. I've seen him like that before, as have you," He said, thinking back to the birthday party gone wrong, "and he's not controllable when he get's like that. It makes no sense. Alice even saw it happen in her vision, a split second before it had happened." Edward was completely baffled.

"What did she think when it happened?" Bella whispered as the teacher started talking.

Edward ducked his head, talking just loud enough for Bella to hear, "She hoped Jasper was alright." He said, bleak humor in his voice. The girl had come mere centimeters from death at the hands of Jasper, and she had been worried about him being okay. He scoffed to himself. Bella just looked forward, "Do you think maybe it was just, shock? Or something? What's she thinking now?"

Edward concentrated for a moment, searching for the new voice in the crowd. Once he found it, he listened for a while, sort of amused at the girl's somewhat scattered thoughts. "She is silently telling her teacher that if he calls on her, she might bang her head against the table. Now, she's thinking back to the accident, wondering if Jasper is feeling okay. And now she's thinking about how she really doesn't want to have to endure Jessica's rambling for the rest of the day," Edward chuckled. At least the girl had good judgment, Edward had seen Jessica's thoughts about Arri, and all of them were not very friendly.

A half smile tugged at Bella's lips, "At least she cares," she muttered. Edward gave her a smile, "Well, let's hope she doesn't care as much as you did. I'm not sure Jasper has enough self control for that."

"Rose, babe, what's the matter? You've been in a bad mood all morning," Emmett tugged the pouting blond close to his side, ignoring everyone else in the classroom. Rosalie let out an aggravated sigh, "I just feel like we've already been through this," she grumbled.

Emmett chuckled at his wife, getting a few looks from the teacher and some of the students, "You think this is going to be like Edward and Bella? Come on. Jazz sees lunch, not love," He said, amused by her worrying.

Eventually, lunch came, all of the Cullen's making their way to the cafeteria to continue their daily charade of being human. Jasper had managed to make it through the day without killing anyone yet, but he was still tense.

Edward walked over to Bella who was waiting in line with the new girl. He smiled at his girlfriend, placing a kiss to her cheek. There was an awkward silence for a moment , so he decided to be polite and address Arri, "How is your first day going?" He asked casually, reading through her shifting thoughts.

He couldn't help but smirk at the comment about him being awkward, but he quickly dropped it when she noticed, looking at him suspiciously, but he avoided it. "I'm going to sit down," he told Bella, walking over to his family's table.

"Leave it to Bella to become friends with her," Rosalie muttered, not looking at her brother. Edward sighed. He, too, was worried about this. Bella was already accident prone enough when it came to things of the supernatural, the last thing he needed was for her to hang out with someone who would no doubt be a target to any vampire who came within miles of Arri.

"She's very observant, good at reading people. That just makes it all the more important to be careful." Edward said aloud, listening to Arri's thoughts as she noticed odd similarities between them all.

Jasper watched as Arri and Bella parted ways, Arri going and sitting by her brother at the same table Bella once occupied. She was odd, not just with her silver hair and eyes, but the way she projected her feelings as well. They were diluted, thin, like her feelings were watered down.

The more he thought about her, the stronger the burning sensation at the back of his throat became and the more tempting it was to just give in and kill her right then. He felt Edward nudge him under the table, Jasper slowly dragging his eyes back to his own table as Bella sat down.

She noticed how rigid he was and looked at him concerned, "Jazz, you okay? Oh, I bet I smell like her," Bella voiced her concerns, but Jasper just shook his head. "It's not you, she just smells up the entire cafeteria." Emmett said, grinning at how quickly Bella was to take the fault.

Bella relaxed a little, "Is she as infatuated with all of you as I was?" She asked humorously. Edward got a concentrated look on his face as he searched through the crowd of thoughts.

"Actually, right now she's picturing how quiet it would be if she stuffed her pizza in Jessica's throat. Hmm, maybe she's not so bad after all," He laughed, earning a playful hit on the arm from Bella, making Emmett and Alice laugh.

"Really the only thing she's thinking is if Jasper is okay. She's worried about what happened," He listened as Jessica asked her to go to the beach, the girl not really all that interested, though she agreed to go. Alice let out a little gasp and Edward could see why. In her vision, the girl came over to the table to talk to Bella. The next image was of Jasper killing her quickly, right in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Hey Arri, why don't you go ask Bella if she can come," Edward turned as Jessica suggested this to Arri. The girl glanced over at the table unsure, noticing how tense everyone was. "You know, I think Bella is in my next class..." a soon as the words came out of her mouth, both Alice and Edward relaxed.

"What, did she decide we were too scary to approach?" Emmett asked with a smug laugh.

"She's not scared of us at all," Edward corrected as they all listened to Jessica tell the new kids about them. Emmett frowned, he took pride in being one of the more intimidating Cullen's. ""They're definitely different, but not intimidating,"" Edward quoted.

"Well, what about her brother? What does he smell like?" Emmett had to laugh at how casual Bella talked about vampire stuff, "The brother kind of stinks," Alice said, a little smile on her lips. The rest of lunch was spent with casual conversation, Alice keeping a close look at the future while Edward kept tabs on her thoughts, which kept turning back to Jasper.

When the bell finally rang, Emmett walked with Jasper to their next period class, taking their usual seats in the back. Emmett was joking around with his adopted brother as class went on, trying to keep his mind occupied so he wouldn't keep thinking about Arri. Jazz always felt so guilty about things like that, the prospect of killing an innocent person out of lack of control. So far it was working and Emmett even started getting grins out of Jasper, but as soon as the scent hit his nose, they both tensed.

A knock came at the door and Jasper could Arri's face through the glass window looking and feeling nervous. The teacher stopped talking and motioned for her to come in, taking the note from her and going to rummage through her many shelves.

As soon as the girl had opened the door, the smell came in like a wrecking ball, making Jasper stiffen and grip onto the desk. Emmett leaned in front of him, ready to grab him if something were to happen as Arri stood at the front of the room, her grey eyes scanning the faces, lingering on Jasper and Emmett.

In a feeble attempt to get her to leave quicker, Jasper sent feelings of unease to the silver haired girl, watching her like a predator watches his prey. He noticed she looked tentatively over in his direction as the teacher came back with a book in her hand.

Before the Mrs. Johnson had time to say anything, Arri took the book and was at the door, saying a barely audible thank you before turning down the hall. Though she was out of the room, Jasper was still in predator mode, stiff and not breathing. Emmett grabbed a hold of his leg and squeezed, willing his brother not to jump up and run after her like she was his next meal. Trying anything he could, Emmett took his folder and fanned the air around them, trying to get some fresh air through. It seemed to help just enough that the honey haired boy could relax just a little, but the burning at the back of his throat was immense.

Alice had been sitting in her science class, not paying attention to a word the teacher was saying as she searched the future for anything important. A sudden flash of Arri walking into Jasper's class and having instant bloodshed assaulted her vision, making her gasp audibly, gaining the attention of the teacher.

"Problem, Miss Cullen?" The teacher asked, raising a brow. Alice stood up and went to the door, "Excuse me," was all she muttered as she went down the hallways. Most of her visions didn't happen instantly, but it seemed that when this girl was involved, the future was closer than farther.

She passed by Rosalie, who was wandering around the halls, no doubt skipping whatever period it was that she didn't like. "Have you seen Arri?" She asked hurriedly, trying to get a good time frame on when she needed to act.

"Who?" Rose asked, raising a blond eyebrow. Alice gave a small sigh, "The girl with the silver hair." Rosalie nodded, "Yeah, you just missed her, she went in to Mrs. Johnson's class," Alice ran passed Rose and down the hall to the door of the class, just as it shut and Arri walked in.

Alice expected Jasper to attack her like she saw in her vision, but instead, he remained seated, tensed up and looking at her with vicious eyes. Alice waited, but still Jasper did nothing. Slightly frustrated at how her visions were wrong, she then searched the future for the girl again, seeing the vision of Arri running into her as she ran out of the door only a split second before it happened, just barely moving in time.

Arri just barely got a grip on the book before it fell to the ground, "I'm so sorry!" The girl looked a little flustered, and with a quick glance through the window at her brothers, she understood why.

"Oh, it's okay. No bother," Alice gave her a toothy smile that would have made any other human nervous, but Arri just turned to return to her class.

As soon as her back was turned, Alice turned to the window, watching Emmett fan Jasper to ge some fresh air to him. How was he so restrained? Not that she was complaining, they had all worked rather hard to get Jasper where he was now, but he had never been so able to resist his urges.

Emmett finally looked up and saw her peeking through the window. He flashed her a cheesy grin and a thumbs up, motioning to the rather exhausted looking Jasper who had his head resting on the table. Alice gave a week smile before turning to go back to her own class.

After class, Bella waited outside with Edward while Arri and Josh turned in their class slips. Edward gave her a hard look and she smiled sheepishly. She knew he wasn't happy about her agreeing to go with Arri to the beach, but she couldn't say no. She wanted to see Jake and hang out with her friends and Arri was hard to say no to.

He didn't say anything because Josh and Arri walked up, but Bella knew he was going to try and talk her out of it. Edward's face had that look on it that told her he was reading someone's mind, and with the distant look on Arri's face, Bella could guess who it was.

Edward watched the scene roll through Arri's mind, worry going through him. He looked over to his siblings and glanced through Emmett and Jasper's mind.

Emmett wasn't worried about it at all, the only thought being his jealousy over Arri's Jeep, but Jasper, on the other hand, was beating himself up, imagining over and over again in his mind how it would be to just do it, but then thinking how disappointed everyone would be. Not being able to control himself made Jasper feel weak, and he couldn't stand feeling that way.

He was used to always being in control. He was a general in his human life and a leader in his newborn life, but when it came to the vegetarian lifestyle, it just made him angry at himself.

Edward brought his attention back to the small group, getting a strange glance from Arri. He could hear the questions in her thoughts, the suspicion. But also the doubt in herself for her suspicions.

Deciding that ignoring her wouldn't help, he decided to try a different approach. Showing off all of his unnatural beauty, he let his face break out into a huge, dazzling grin. Her face remained neutral, but her thoughts were slightly taken aback.

She avoided his gaze then, as her phone rang. She answered it, grateful for the distraction. Edward could hear a woman on the other end telling her she would be late to dinner, her mother, he guessed.

Arri ended the conversation after her mother rattled off a list of things that she and her brother had to do, leaving the girl sighing silently from the other end.

Arri and Josh soon departed, as did Bella and Edward. Once Edward dropped her off, he returned home to a worried looking Carlisle and Esme

He didn't have to ask what was the matter, a picture of Jasper coming in only to leave right after to hunt, the rest of their children deciding it would be a good idea to accompany him, just in case.

Edward gave his parents a sympathetic look, knowing that they no doubt were fearing having to go through the exact same thing they had to go through with Edward, except this time with Jasper, of whom they both knew was way less controlled than Edward.

Edward put his hands on either one of his adoptive parents' shoulder, "It'll work out," was all he said before he himself went out to hunt.


End file.
